Alpha's Orders
by wolfsrainlover1
Summary: I know there are some stories about BNHA but I decided to have a go at it. So, here it is, sorry if it's cringy and the characters are OOC, I'm trying to make them be themselves like the anime or manga also I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO KŌHEI HORIKOSHI AS HE IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF CHARACTERS!
1. Authors note

**Hey guys! First time doing a story from this anime, so, I am sorry if the personality of the characters are off, also, I want to say, I'm looking for an editor to help me with this story.**

 **Also, this story won't have quirks, sorry if you want the story to have quirks in but I find it easier to write the characters without their quirks and that I don't understand some of the quirks that the characters have so this is one of the reason why and the other reason is because I thought it would be more fun to read the story if it's about Boku No Hero Academia as tribes and that it's in the alpha/beta/omega universe.**

 **Within this story, it's population is mostly Alphas and Betas while Omegas are rare so it's mostly only two or maybe three to be alive at a time. Alphas and Betas can mate together and they can have a child but their bond won't be as strong as it would be with an Alpha and Omega. Omegas can only have children with an alpha and can only mate with an alpha.**

 **All three secondary genders can only have one mate in their life time so, it's impossible for them to mate with someone else that isn't their mate.**

 **Also if you don't understand the Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, here's a link that explains it /works/7092874?view_adult=true**

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to write this story until it's finished, I have a small idea what's going to happen through out the story and who's going to be with who, however, I do want your input with who's going to be with who.**

 **Here's some information about who's going to be an alpha, beta or omega that would be mentioned or even some main characters within the story.**

 *** Katsuki Bakugō - Alpha**

 *** Izuku Midoriya - Omega**

 *** Shōto Todoroki - Omega (probably change to alpha if no one wants him to be an omega.)**

 *** Ochaco Uraraka - Beta**

 *** Tenya Iida - Beta**

 *** Tsuyu Asui - Beta**

 *** Eijiro Kirishima - Alpha**

 *** Denki Kaminari - Omega**

 *** Momo Yaoyorozu - Beta**

 *** Shota Aizawa (Eraser head) - Beta**

 *** Toshinori Yagi (All Might) - Alpha**

 **Also, in this story, there will be some characters that will die within the story.**


	2. Prologue

_Hey all, in this story there will be swearing, violence, blood, death, maybe torture but also maybe sex/rape scenes. You have been warned, read at your own risk._

 _Please listen to this while reading the chapter, thank you!_

 _._

 _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_

It was a quiet afternoon, well, as quiet as it can with a busy tribe working, children playing, play fights, hunters going off to hunt for the tribe, people getting harmed. Though apart from that, everything was quiet but that quietness was soon disturbed when a cry of fright echoed throughout the tribe, this had caused everyone to stop what they were doing to see what the cry came from.

The cry was from a child, an ash blond and blood red eyes male that looked like he was about 11 years old though to separate him from the other children, he had red markings on his right shoulder, the mark of an alpha but not any alpha but the alpha's child. This male is called Katsuki, Katsuki Bakugō and his mother is called Mitsuki Bakugō. Both the adult and child share so many traits together from personality wise to the appearance but they are still their own person.

Anyway, the cry alerted the alpha and her mate, Masaru and the pair quickly made their way to the source of the cry however, instead of the child injured by falling over or from a play fight that's gotten too rough, it was something completely different, something more dangerous which caused the female alpha to leap into action, to fight the danger while her mate was helping the other tribe members to evacuate from the camp and from the fight.

The danger was a rival group of alpha's, a group that they have always had problems with and it seems that from seeing how they managed to attack the tribe while their hunters/warriors were out, they had planned this attack for awhile now but so far, with Mitsuki fighting off most of the alpha's, this wasn't the groups full attack which made her nervous but she won't show that to them, after all, that would be classed as an weakness and the other alpha's would take advantage of that.

While the tribe evacuating from the camp, there was one person that didn't follow the rest that couldn't fight out of the camp, after all, he couldn't leave his mother behind, even though she's annoying 'old hag', she was still apart of his family, his pack and most of all, his mother, his blanket to protect him from evil... He just couldn't leave... His body wouldn't move as he watches the fight carrying on, though Katsuki sucked in a sharp breath when he watched how his mother was slowly getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of alpha's attacking her. So, without thinking much, the young male looked around to find something, anything, to be a weapon to help his alpha, his mother and when his red eyes landed on the knife that his mother normally has on her, laying on the floor, Katsuki didn't hesitate to grab it, since he was classed as 'weak, not a danger' the other alpha's didn't pay attention to him which was their mistake.

When the leader of the group intervene the fight between Mitsuki and one of the alpha's, Mitsuki didn't let her guard down, she kept her blood red eyes on the group of alpha's in front her while she stands in front of her child, she wasn't stupid, she knew her stubborn brat was behind her and wouldn't leave until she follows, sometimes she wished that Katsuki didn't inherit her stubbornness but then again, Katsuki wouldn't be the same person. Anyway, harsh snarls left the female when the leader came closer, the alpha looked weak and over all pathetic but looks can be deceiving so the female alpha narrows her eyes and it seems that when the male alpha stepping on a twig and snapping it in two, it had snapped the stare down between the two alpha's to lunge towards each other.

Snarls, jaws snapping, the sound of tearing skin echoes thoughout the air as the two alpha's clashed together, the fight was bloodly, something that a young child should not see but Katsuki couldn't stop watching the fight, his little mind was trying to make sense with everything happening, why were these alpha's attacking them? Was it to take their land? Or was it to take their betas since omegas were getting rare? Was it to get his father? His father was an omega, but wouldn't his father die if his mother dies? Why would they want to separate a mated pair? So many questions went through his head and he had no answers to calm the questions within his mind. While Katsuki was thinking, his mother managed to be pinned to the ground and a small cry of shock left Katsuki as he watches how the male alpha's was holding his mother by her neck, slowly cutting off her oxygen.

Seeing his mother laying in front of him had made something snap within him, the small male lunged forward with the knife within his small hands, a small growl left Katsuki as he pushed the male alpha off of his mother, while he pushed the other male off, Katsuki managed to stab him in his side. Since the alpha hadn't seen Katsuki move, it was easier for the child to put his weight into that 'attack' and to stab the male alpha.

With the male alpha off of her, the mother of the child leaped up and once again attacked the unbalanced alpha, taking her knife from the male alpha's side, she soon used the knife to attack the male. Left, right, left, right, right, left, the movements of Mitsuki were smooth but held power in the way she was moving her body, she managed to dodge some of the attacks from the other alpha however, she was slowing down as the fight drags on. When the two alpha's leaped back to take their breath quickly, Mitsuki turns her head slightly to her son before taking her eyes off the alpha male for a few seconds.

Seeing that his mother was looking at him, Katsuki looks up with his red eyes filled with tears as he takes in the wounds his mother has. Mitsuki was covered in cuts, blood and bruises, even though her body was trembling slightly from being exhausted she managed to give her son a small but calming smile that washed his fears away.

"Katsuki, listen to me closely, when we start fighting again, I want you to run, run as fast as you can and find your father, can you do that for me?"

"B-but"

"No buts, I need you to do this, can I trust you to find and protect your father and your tribe?"

Mitsuki harshly said, sure it wasn't the ideal way to say something but she needs her son to know that he can't stay here any more, so with a rough push from her arm, Katsuki stumbled back as he watches with wide eyes how his mother, his alpha, was attacked by the small group of alpha. Thinking of what his mother asked him, he knew, even at 11 years old, he knew this was the last time hearing his mother's voice so, doing what she had requested him to do, Katsuki had turned and ran with his tail in between his legs as he follows his father's scent while tripping over a few times.

When the young male finally reached to his tribe and to his father, it was something he wished he hadn't seen, everyone had been violently killed, the betas and alpha's were killed the most gruesome way, some had their limbs teared off, some had their insides ripped out and scattered across the ground and others... you couldn't even recognised them. Looking around, the young alpha slowly walks in between the dead bodies of his tribe, looking for his last family member, while he was looking around, he spotted that even their hunters/warriors were killed, even they didn't stand a chance to fight against this alpha group. A small whine left him as he saw his friends, well, what ever left of them...

So far, Katsuki hasn't seen his omega father, hope filled the small boy as he started to look harder for his father, a bit further away from the dead tribe, however, that hope was soon crushed when he spotted his father leaning against a tree, blood covering the older male, Katsuki didn't know if it was his father's blood or someone's else's but he didn't care, the young alpha ran towards him, hoping that his father was alive.

When he arrived at his bloody father, he lets out a painful cry of despair as he collapsed in front of his father, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he shakes his father's shoulders, as a small, pathetic, hope within him was hoping that his father was just sleep, yea, he's just sleeping but then, why isn't he waking up? I-is he going to leave him as well? Like the tribe and his mother did? N-no! He can't, he just can't...

"Old man! Old man! Dad! Wake up, please wake up! I'm all alone... please... I don't want to be alone, you nor Mum have taught me how to be the alpha of the tribe... I need you! Come on, wake up!"

The cries from Katsuki echoed as he keeps on shaking his father, he was crying like his life depends on it, he couldn't be alone, there has to be survivors like him! There has to be! With that thought, Katsuki stands up before wiping his eyes with his bloody hands he soon raced off to find other survivors though before he did, he looked behind him once more to see his father before shaking his head.

First, he'll go to his mother to see if, by a miracle she had survived, so, as fast as his little, tired legs could carry him, Katsuki arrived back to the camp, back to were he last saw his mother but like the rest of his tribe and his father, his mother was dead but it seems that she had killed some of the other alpha's before going down. Slowly walking up to his mother, he kneels next to her before giving the bloody alpha a tight hug as tears filled up within his ruby eyes. Small sniffles left him though he slowly and carefully takes her knife out of her hand before standing up and moving away from her body.

With a heavy and shaky sigh, Katsuki started to look for any survivors, anyone from his tribe but so far, his search has became a fail, there was no survivors, no other person that he could go to for comfort and wish that all of this was a bad nightmare but that idea was pushed away as he started to feel the exhaustion within his body. Katsuki knew he had to get out of his camp, he had to leave and look for a new tribe but the problem was that, he's an alpha, an alpha that was meant to be the leader of a tribe so, this causes a large target on his back, after all, the other alpha's would feel threatened by him.

Katsuki hadn't been able to pack anything for the journey as he couldn't stay in this place anymore so he left, he left his family, his memories and he left his rightful tilt, he'll pretend that he isn't Mitsuki and Masaru's child, he'll pretend that his mother and father were rogues and hopefully others won't know that the great and one of the strongest female alpha's had a son. With that plan, he started to head north, the reason why? Well, there has been rumours that there is a tribe, a tribe that was twice maybe triple the size of his tribe lived in the north, a place that held the most powerful alpha, an alpha that everyone wants to be, an alpha that respects everyone and looks after his tribe but also helps outsiders when they need it.

Katsuki is hoping that this is true, that the stories his mother told him were right and along the way, he'll get stronger, he'll get his revenge on that alpha's group of rogues for killing his family and his tribe and maybe, when he gets to this 'paradise' tribe, he'll be able to come out for who he really is without worrying over the fact that he'll be banished or worse killed by the alpha for being a threat.

Only time will tell and this is the start of Katsuki Bakugō, the lost alpha, the alpha with no tribe, started his journey to becoming the best, the one that has pain and loss but also, friends and love to help him through these times to help him push to become the best alpha and to be the best leader of the tribe.


	3. Chapter 1

7 years, that's how long it's been when Katsuki's tribe was killed, 7 years to look for a tribe that was closed to be a myth, those years Katsuki pushed himself to find that tribe, 7 long years for the young male to learn how to fight, how to hunt, to track, how to use skills that others have forgotten about and he also learnt his sixth sense. Within those 7 years, the ash blond did manage to find the tribe when he crossed their territory, starving and injured, but that for another time... 7 years that Katsuki learnt the ways of this tribe thinking about his birth tribe, wondering if there is any other survivors or if it was just him.

Anyway, Katsuki was out hunting for his new tribe, he wanted to show his gratefulness towards the tribe that took him in even though when he's older could be a threat, he owes the alpha, the chief, so, the 18 year old is tracking his prey which was some wild boars that has been causing problems with the tribe as Katsuki was seeing this as an opportunity to show the chief that he wasn't weak, that he could protect the tribe and that he is loyal to them. The tracking has so far taken him 2 days to do and it's rising which the ash blond isn't happy about as he follow the tracks with a scowl on his face, well, most of the time he always has a scowl so it wasn't surprising that he was wearing one.

He soon came to a stop as he realised that the wild boars' tracks have came to a stop, raising an eyebrow at this, Katsuki looks around trying to find the boars, walking through some bushes he didn't expect to see his hard work to be in vain, all of his tracking skills have been wasted on this trip. Feeling a negative emotion called rage building up within him, Katsuki stomps over to the suspect that had killed his prey for his tribe.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL MY FUCKING PREY BASTARD!"

It seems that had jolted the poor suspect from their peaceful day, after all, they were tired and injured from taking down 3 wild boars that had decided to attack them. This suspect of Katsuki's is a male, who has two coloured hair, white on the right-side and red on the left-side which was evenly split between the two, next, he has heterochromia eyes, his left is a turquoise colour while the other is grey however, even though he's good looking, the thing that made Katsuki curious about the male was his scar on his left-side that starts from his hair line and over his eye.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Katsuki decided to glare at the male with his dark, red, ruby eyes as he waits for an answer impatiently as he crosses his arms across his bare chest as he watches the other male with a snarl.

"What is it?"

A calm but cold tone left the stranger, instantly, Katsuki was on guard as his position changed slightly into one that would help him in defending himself or attack if needs be, though quickly realising that half-and-half answered with a question, the short tempered male stomped over before grabbing the wounded male by his neck before pinning him to the hard ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD?! TRYING TO BE A FUCKING SMARTASS?!"

Katsuki had lost his cool as he yelled in the other males face as Katsuki bares his teeth as he tries to make himself look more imitating, after all, everyone he meets is basically afraid of him which can be a gift but also a curse, after all, how could he gain a mate if everyone is afraid of him? Forget it, he doesn't need to think of that yet, right now he should be focused on the male underneath him, who seems like their saying something... 'Shit, have I been fucking daydreaming just now? Fuck sake', Katsuki thought as he was brought back to reality.

"Can you get off of me, I don't want to fight someone that is weaker than me"

That seems to make something snap in Katsuki, 'WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY TALKING ABOUT?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!' Without thinking, Katsuki had tightened his hold on the neck under his hand as he leans down slightly before raising his fist to take a swing at the half-and- half bastard. Though before he could do that, he was kicked in his stomach, it wasn't to force of the kick that made Katsuki let go of his neck and body but it was the surprise and shock that made him lose balance, after all, it's not everyday someone challenges him.

Even though Katsuki was distracted by the thought that he was kicked away, the stranger didn't bother attacking him, either it was because he couldn't fight but Katsuki knew that was bullshit after all, he did kill the boars, or the stranger really did think that the young alpha was weak. The last part didn't seem to set well for the ash blond, though before he could do anything, his attention was brought back to the half-and-half stranger, who was walking away from Katsuki, so, with a snarl, Katsuki grabs the other male's wrist however his movements paused when the wind around them carried a sweet smell, sniffing the air slightly while holding the wrist of the male's, he realised that the smell came from the person in front of him.

Seeing that the alpha realised what he was, the omega started to struggle against the grip that Katsuki had on him, the omega carried on struggling when he started to be dragged with Katsuki, away from the dead boars and away from his own tribe's territory. He didn't want to go with the other male especially when it's an alpha, so, without thinking much the stranger had punched Katsuki in his cheek making the alpha loosing his grip which allowed the omega to get free, squatting slightly, the multi coloured omega had used one of his legs to kick the alpha's legs underneath him causing Katsuki to fall from being unbalanced and from the force from the kick.

"YOU BITCH! COME HERE COWARD!"

When Katsuki finally got himself back together with his thoughts and getting control over his body after the shock from the kick, he started to chase afterward the omega as different thoughts went through his mind, 'was this omega like him? Did he have a tribe? Why is away from his tribe without someone to protect him?' These thoughts echoed within the alpha's mind as he pushes his legs to go faster, this allowed him to easily catch up with the running omega, without thinking through his actions, Katsuki tackled the omega by his waist, this caused both males to roll down this small hill and when they landed at the bottom of the hill, Katsuki was sitting on the omega's hips to keep him in place.

"Now you better not be thinking to escape shittyhead!"

It didn't stop the omega struggling to break free, he wasn't threatened by Katsuki nor by his short temperament, which can scare anyone with how easily Katsuki can snap if you do something that he doesn't approve of. Anyway, the omega carried on struggling when he was harshly thrown over the alpha's shoulders after realising that his wrists and ankles were tied together to stop him from getting away but the ropes around these parts of his body were too tie as he could barely feel his hands and feet but he didn't bother saying it as he didn't want to give Katsuki the satisfaction of him being in pain and being unable to move his feet or hands without being harmed by the rope.

The two males carried on walking in this position as the day started to come to the end as the once blue sky was now turning into different colours of pink, orange, red, yellow and some dark blue that's almost black as night was approaching quickly. It wasn't long when Katsuki was forced to stop to make camp for the night, harshly placing the omega down, the alpha started to make the fire before going out to hunt for a small animal, maybe a rodent for them to eat for dinner.

When the alpha did arrive back from the hunt, he had managed to kill two rabbits and two squirrels for them, he quickly skinned and emptied the kills before pulling them on the fire to cook, this allows Katsuki to take in the omega who seems like he was ignoring Katsuki... again.

"Hey, half-half asshole, what the fuck is your fucking name? And why the fuck are you out of your fucking tribe's territory when you're a shitty omega?"

That seems to snap the omega out of his thoughts as he watches Katsuki out of the corner of his eye before scoffing slightly as he heard how Katsuki worded his questions but after thinking for the answers, the stranger decided to lie for a bit to the questions Katsuki asked, after all, he didn't trust the alpha in front of him.

"It's inappropriate to ask for someone's name if you haven't given yours, but seeing that you have no manners I'll answer you 'questions', my name is Shōto Todoroki and I don't have a tribe also, so what if I'm an omega? Doesn't mean I'm weaker to an alpha nor to a beta"

"Don't try to be a fucking smartass! And I do have fucking manners but you are worth for my shirty manners with your fucking snorty attitude!"

Shōto only rolled his split eyes as he couldn't believe that an alpha would act like a child, he is glad that he ran away from his father and his tribe as he didn't want to mate with someone that wasn't for love after all, you on,y get one mate in your life time and Shōto didn't want to waste that.

"I've given my name and it's only fair for you to give me yours"

"My fucking name is Katsuki Bakugō, you shitty halfling, now shut the fuck up and eat, we have a fucking long journey back to my tribe and I don't want to carry your as six all the fucking way"

Katsuki snarled our as he started to eat his share of the kills however he does glare at Shōto which doesn't bother the omega, everything about Shōto confuses Katsuki and he hates that, his instincts are telling him that something isn't right with how the omega is acting but he doesn't bother looking into it, after all, it's not his fucking problem. After taking Shōto back to his tribe and to his alpha, who's been nicknamed 'All Might', then it's his alpha's problem to see what he would do with this omega, after all, if All Might allows Shōto to stay that would in danger their tribe as Shōto is an unclaimed omega and many alpha's and betas a like would won't to claim the two toned male as theirs to show off.

After finishing off his food, Katsuki stays up to keep watch as he watches how the omega started to fall sleep, when Shōto completely fell into a deep sleep, Katsuki stands up before walking over to him, without much thought, Katsuki had taken his cloak off before placing it on Shōto's cold body. He didn't know what made him do this but Katsuki didn't bother to dwell on it as he went back to his spot near the camp fire as he watches what's around them throughout the night though it wasn't long when Katsuki also fell asleep himself.


End file.
